A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night
by Medeana Lavinna
Summary: "...Sampai kapanpun, meskipun cinta yang kurasa ini adalah cinta terlarang sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu...! Jadi... Kumohon, jangan pergi!" / Miku selalu melihat mimpi yang sama berulang-ulang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Aku gak bisa buat summary...


~ A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Cripton Future Media and Yamaha

Chapter 1: Dream.

" _Hei, apa kalian pernah mendengar dongeng seperti ini...? "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis kecil , imut nan polos bernama Miku diam. Ia duduk , mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit , dan kemudian berbaring di bawah pohon rimbun di dekat rumah barunya. Ia dapat merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Suasana di sana—Menurutnya—Lebih sejuk dan damai. Tidak seperti suasana tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Sejenak , ia merasa lega. Ia merasa tempat ini sepuluh kali lebih baik dari rumahnya—Baik rumah baru ataupun lamanya. Ingin ia tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Tanpa ada pengganggu semacam dua kembar kuning, kakak-kakaknya yang cerewet dan maniak, dan tanpa kerabatnya yang selalu menyiapkan terong goreng untuk makan malamnya.

Miku sedikit terkikik geli mengingat hal yang telah ia lakukan barusan di rumah barunya.

Dan , untuk menghindari lulabi mimpi buruk ( omelan ), ia kabur, mencari tempat sembunyi yang aman. Dan, sampailah Miku di sini; Di bawah pohon ini.

" Ahaha~! Tidak kusangka ada tempat setenang ini~! " Ucapnya. Miku lalu berdiri , dan menuju batang pohon besar itu. Ia sedikit mengelus batang pohon itu. " Hah... Coba kalau pohon sebesar ini ada di kotaku dulu... " Gumamnya kembali.

"... Hihi... "

Merasa mendengar suara kikikan seseorang , Miku berbalik. Dan ia mendapatkan sosok seorang gadis seumuran dengannya. Gadis itu berambut putih—Tidak begitu putih—Dengan bola mata besarnya yang berwarna biru muda.

Miku diam. Ia shock , bagaimana caranya gadis itu ada di situ ? Padahal seharusnya daritadi tidak ada siapapun bersamanya.

" Ha—Hai... Ahaha... " Miku menyapa gadis itu sambil tertawa garing. Gadis itu lalu menghampiri pohon itu. Dan kemudian menatap pohon itu dalam diam.

Gadis itu lalu menghampiri Miku. "Halo...! Kamu orang baru ya?" Ucapnya dengan riang. Miku mengangguk. "Haha... Tadi aku melihatmu!"

Miku lalu kembali duduk dan bersandar pada pohon itu. Angin masih berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi. Gadis berambut putih itu duduk tepat disamping Miku , mengikutinya yang bersandar pada pohon itu. " Syukurlah masih ada orang yang bilang seperti itu!" Ucap gadis itu.

Miku mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. "Aku memang bilang apa ?"

"Kamu berharap." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

Miku makin bingung. "Memang kenapa dengan harapanku? Aneh , ya?"

Gadis itu terkikik pelan , "Tidak , tidak ada yang aneh dengan harapanmu kok ! Aku hanya senang , masih ada yang mengharapkan kehadiran pohon ini!"

Gadis itu mengadahkan wajahnya , menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas kepalanya. "Orang-orang sekitar sini membenci pohon ini." Lanjutnya singkat , membuat Miku kaget.

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Padahal pohon ini 'kan rimbun dan cocok untuk bersantai !" Ucap Miku. Gadis di depannya menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu mengambil daun berwarna hijau yang menyangkut di kepalanya.

Gadis itu memasang ekspresi sedih. "Yah , karena mereka bilang , pohon ini membawa seorang iblis ke sini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pada jaman dahulu kala di desa ini , terdapat seorang anak laki-laki. Ia sangat dibenci orang sekitar dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Orang-orang menyebarkan rumor palsu yang mengatakan ia bukan manusia; ia iblis."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh...! Mati saja kau!"

"Kau... TAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!"

"DASAR SIALAN ! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

Orang-orang desa itu terus memukul seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 14 tahun itu. Ada yang memukulnya dengan kayu , dengan ranting pohon , dan bahkan ada yang menggores kulitnya dengan benda-benda tajam.

Tapi , Anak itu tetap diam. Ia tidak melawan. Ia tidak membentak. Ia hanya diam , membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya menanggung beban berat seperti itu. Apa ia tidak kesakitan ? Entah , tidak ada yang tahu saat itu.

Tepat saat anak itu disiksa di bawah pohon rimbun , seorang gadis dengan pakaian putih polosnya berjalan menghampiri kerumunan warga yang sedang memukuli anak itu.

"Hei kalian ! Ada apa sih ?" Tanyanya setengah membentak. Orang-orang itu menghentikan serangannya dan melirik gadis itu. Banyak orang yang diam setelah melihat anak itu. Beberapa bahkan memutuskan untuk pulang , entah kenapa.

"Heeeeei! Tunggu dulu~! Pertanyaanku belum dijawab~~! Ugh!" Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia lalu beralih ke seseorang yang dalam keadaan terikat di pohon itu.

Gadis itu menghampiri laki-laki itu. Lalu , perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki itu. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir saat melihat darah laki-laki itu. Sebelum itu , Ia yakin yang ia lihat tidak sebanyak ini !

Perlahan-lahan , untuk menghindari rasa sakit yang laki-laki itu derita , ia melepaskan ikatan pada tangan anak itu. Lalu beralih ke kakinya. "Tu—Tunggu sebentar ! Aku akan menolongmu ! Percayalah padaku !" Ucapnya.

Setelah seluruh ikatan di tubuh laki-laki itu terlepas , gadis itu menggendong anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ia tidak peduli. Gadis itu terus menggendong laki-laki itu. Ia tidak peduli akan bau anyir dari darah laki-laki itu , dan juga noda darah dari laki-laki itu. Ia hanya ingin agar laki-laki itu selamat dari luka-lukanya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku menatap bingung gadis yang berada bersamanya itu. Kini, pikirannya berusaha mencerna cerita yang gadis itu ceritakan.

"...A—Aku masih belum mengerti!" Pekik Miku dengan frustasi, sementara gadis itu menatap kosong pohon yang berada tepat di depannnya.

"...Mungkin... Kau tidak perlu tahu." Ucap gadis itu singkat. "...Dan ada baiknya kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kisah ini." Gadis itu lalu berlalu dari hadapan Miku, menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Dan membuat Miku membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

.

.

"_...Sampai kapanpun, meskipun cinta yang kurasa ini adalah cinta terlarang sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu...! Jadi... Kumohon, jangan pergi!"_

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Gadis berambut _twin-tail_ itu berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju salah satu ruang kelas di _Cripton High School_. Wajahnya tampak _garang_ dan terlihat dari sikapnya, ia pasti sedang _bad mood_.

Nama gadis itu adalah Miku Hatsune. Ia mendapatkan gelar ajaib di sekolahnya, _'The True Leek Lover'_, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat bangga.

Dengan bantingan, ia membuka pintu kelas X-1. Lalu ia melempar tas yang ia bawa ke tempat duduknya, tapi sebelum itu, tas itu mendarat ke salah satu kepala anak laki-laki berambut kuning.

"KESEEEEEEL!" Pekik gadis itu. Dan seketika, semua perhatian orang di ruangan itu beralih ke dirinya seorang.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning menghampirinya, "Kenapa, Miku_-nee_?" Tanya gadis itu dengan sangat antusias. Miku menghela napas, dan mencari tempat duduknya, diikuti gadis itu.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu lagi..." Gumam Miku saat ia telah duduk dan menenangkan dirinya. Gadis kuning yang kita ketahui bernama Rin Kagamine itu menepuk pundak Miku dengan pelan.

"...Aku tahu pasti berat rasanya..." Ucap Rin. "Lagipula, mungkin mimpi itu berarti sesuatu..."

Miku sedikit memukul mejanya. "Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan Rin, di sana, aku tidak tahu mana kenyataan, mana mimpi. Aku juga selalu mengulangi mimpi itu, tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya." Miku menjadi murung, mengingat apa yang ada di mimpinya tidak jelas dan diakhiri dengan menggantung.

"..E—Eh! Miku_-nee_! Jangan sedih dong! Semangat! Mimpinya tentang apa memangnya?" Tanya Rin.

"Tentang... Ungg... Iblis dan pohon?" Jawab Miku asal.

Rin diam sebentar, "Miku_-nee_,"

"...Eh, ya?"

"Lain kali kalau mimpi, bisa nggak perhatikan secara seksama mimpinya?"

Dan, pernyataan itu disambut dengan lemparan buku dari Miku.

* * *

Len: Aku kok gak ada di chapter ini?

Rin: Itu ada! Kamu kena lemparan maut dari Miku-nee!

Author: ... Kamu terlalu shota, jadi saya simpen dulu... Memang konfiknya belum terasa~ Soalnya ini rencananya Cuma OS, berdasarkan lagu IA yang _ohsonaujubileh_ panjang judulnya.

Rin: Judulnya _**'A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night'**_. Silahkan Tanya ke mbah google untuk informasi lebih lanjut.

Kaito: **DI MANA AKU?**

Miku:…..Kalimat itu kok rasanya aku pernah dengar ya? KAU TERLALU GANTENG BAGI AUTHOR, MAKANYA DISELAMETIN. Nah, gue? Jadi tokoh utama, menghadapi kedua OC author gaje itu pula!

Auhtor: ...Kau terlalu _jleb_ kalo ngomong Miku... Ini 'kan cerita petualangan pertama! Udah lama mau di-publish sih, makanya udah tergolong membusuk! Review dong bagi yang berkenan~!


End file.
